When it's dark outside
by ZoZe
Summary: Diesmal was Deutsches von mir. Eine kleine Romanze (so klein, da lohnt sich das Zusammenfassen nicht). Hoffnungslos sülzig und so harmlos, dass sogar Kindergartenkinder sie lesen dürften... wenn sie lesen könnten!
1. Chapter 1: Inu Yasha

Inu und der Rest der Meute gehören nicht mir. So schade es auch ist: Dies ist nur eine FANfiction.  
  
Kapitel: Inu Yasha 

Ausser dem Zirpen einer Grille und der Blätter der Bäume, die im Wind raschelten, war in dieser nacht nichts zu hören.

Inu Yasha sass an die Wand gelehnt da, die Augen geschlossen, aber dennoch hellwach, seinen Kopf auf die Brust gesenkt.

Er lauschte dem regelmässigen Atem seiner Kameraden.

‚Kagome.....'

Der Hundedämon sog den Gruch des Mädchens ein, das nur wenige Meter vor ihm lag, und lehnte seinen Kopf nach hinten an die Wand.

Er bemerkte, dass Kagomes Atem nun unruhig wurde. Inu Yasha öffnete seine Augen und starrte seine Begleiterin an, von der von Zeit zu Zeit ein leises Seufzen oder Murmeln zu hören war.

Nachdem der Hanyou eine Weile durch die Dunkelheit ihren Rücken angestarrt hatte, lies er sich lautlos auf seine Knie und kroch leise und vorsichtig zu Kagome.

Diese murmelte unverständliche Dinge und schien nicht gerade angenehm zu träumen.

‚Was erzählt sie da bloss? Träumt sie schlecht?'

Inu Yasha musste sich zurückhalten um ihr nicht eine Strähne ihres langen, braunen Haars aus dem Gesicht zu streichen, dessen Duft er so genoss.

Er sah noch einmal umher, um sicher zu gehen, dass keiner der Anderen wach war, dann beugte er sich hinunter zu Kagomes Kopf. Sein Gesicht war nun direkt neben ihrem Hinterkopf. Er konnte gar nicht anders als den Duft einzuatmen, der von ihrem Haar ausging. Kagome zuckte leicht zusammen, aber das Murmeln und unruhige Atmen hörte aprupt auf.

Er bemühte sich absolut leise zu sein, damit niemand aufwacht.

‚Sie scheint jetzt friedlicher zu träumen.'

Inu Yasha konzentrierte sich erneut auf Kagome, die vor ihm auf der Seite lag, den Rücken zu ihm gedreht.

Sie atmete jetzt wieder gleichmässig und ruhig.

Inu Yasha richtete sich etwas auf.

‚Gut so. Schlaf schön, Kagome, das tut dir gut! Träum' was Schönes!'

Der Hanyou konnte sich nun doch nicht zurückhalten und stirch ihr ein paar Harre aus dem Gesicht. Er streichelte ihr noch einmal übers Haar. Er kam nicht umhin zu lächeln.

„Schlaf gut, Kagome!", flüsterte er noch, bevor er sich schnell an seinen ursprünglichen Platz zurückbegab.

Er lehnte sich wieder an die Wand, schloss wieder die Augen und tat so, als sei nichts passiert. Nur das zufriedene Lächeln auf seinen Lippen - das war neu!

Also ihr Lieben! Das war das erste Kapitel. Ich hab noch eins feritg. Das gehört sowieso praktisch dazu. Also... Na ja, ihr werdet schon verstehen was ich meine, wenn ihr es lest.

Über reviews würde ich mich freuen! :-)


	2. Chapter 2: Kagome

Kagome – Kapitel 2

Kagome hatte einen anstrengenden Tag hinter sich und alles was sie wollte war eine gute Nacht. Doch zunächst sah es nicht so aus als ob sie die hätte. Im Gegenteil, sie hatte einen furchtbaren Traum. Das Mädchen wand sich im Schlaf unruhig hin und her, sie murmelte und gab gelegentlich Seufzer von sich.

'NEIN!!! NEIN, das ist nicht wahr!'

In ihrem Traum hielt Kagome Shippo fest im Arm, während Sango neben ihr stand und schrie. Inu Yasha stand so dicht hinter Kagome, dass diese seinen Atem im Nacken spüren konnte. Sie alle sahen, wie Miroku von einem Dämon schwer verletzt wurde und schliesslich zusammenbrach. Dannach raste der Dämon mit einer irrsinnigen Geschwindigkeit auf die kleine Gruppe zu, doch keiner von ihnen konnte sich bewegen. Sie konnten nichts tun.

Kagome wachte mit einem Schreck auf. Zuerst war sie unfähig sich zu bewegen, wie in ihrem Traum. Sie hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Ihr Herz klopfte wie wild. War es nur ein Traum? Oder war Miroku wirklich etwas zugestossen?

Sie schielte auf den Teil ihres Schlafsacks, den sie umklammerte.

'Nicht Shippo... Beruhig' dich, Mädel, es war nur ein Traum! Aber er wirkte so echt....'

Sie schloss die Augen wieder und versuchte den Traum zu verdrängen, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie tatsächlich einen Atem in ihrem Nacken spürte!

Im ersten Moment wollte sie Inu Yasha zur Hilfe rufen, doch dann erkannte sie, dass er es war, der hinter ihr war.

'Wieso? Inu Yasha... was machst du da? Weiß er, dass ich wach bin?'

Kagome blieb ganz ruhig liegen und traute sich nicht einmal zu denke, aus Angst er könnte es hören und schliesslich weg gehen. Sie genoss das Gefühl des warmen Lufthauchs auf ihrer Haut, jedesmal wenn er ausatmete. Ein angenehmes Kribbeln und eine leichte Gänsehaut waren da Resultat. Sie spürte seine Nähe so intensiv wie selten zuvor.

Inu Yasha entfernte seinen Kopf von ihr und Kagome vermisste ihn augenblicklich.

Das Mädchen konnte einen Seufzer nur schwerlich zurückhalten.

'Och, Mensch! Reiss dich mal zusammen! Was denkst du denn hier?!'

Kagome überlegte gerade ob sie sich umdrehen solle oder nicht, als sie Inu Yasha erneut spürte.

Er strich ihr zärtlich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Sie hielt den Atem an.

Er strich noch einmal über ihr Haar. Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass sie Atmen musste und lies die Luft ganz vorsichtig aus ihren Lungen entweichen.

Angestrengt lauschend krallte sich Kagome in ihren Schlafsack.

'Weiß er, dass ich wach bin? Würde er sowas überhaupt machen, wenn ich es mitbekomme? Nein... wohl eher nicht. Aber macht er sowas öfters, wenn ich es nicht mitbekomme?'

"Schlaf gut, Kagome!"

Angesprochene zerbrach sich noch immer den Kopf über die seltsame Handlungsweise Inu Yashas, doch als sie seine Worte vernahm, waren plötzlich alle Gedanken wie weggeblasen.

Sie hörte wie sich der Halbdämon einige Schritte entfernte.

Nach einigen Minuten wagte Kagome es endlich sich umzudrehen.

Ganz vorsichtig wand sie sich in ihrem Schlafsack, bis sie ihn ansehen konnte. Sie erwartet, dass er in der für ihn so typischen Weise zurückglotzte, aber sie irrte sich.

Was sie sah, war ein Inu Yasha, der, wie für ihn typisch, an der Wand lehnte, die Augen geschlossen, die Arme verschränkt. Aber das Lächeln, dass sie an ihm sah, war zufrieden. Und das, das war nun wirklich nicht typisch für den sturen Hanyou.

Kagome überlegte noch eine Weile, ob sie Inu Yasha ansprechen sollte, aber schliesslich beschränkte sie sich darauf ihn weiterhin zu mustern.

Allerdings bahnte sich schon nach kurzer Zeit ebenfalls ein breites Lächeln seinen Weg in ihr hübsches Gesicht.


End file.
